This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some kitchen and bath faucets include a “touchless” control system. These touchless control systems may use magnetic, capacitive, or optical sensors to detect an object, such as a user's hands, underneath the faucet and, in response, to open or close a solenoid operated valve, thereby un-pausing a flow of water. Conventionally, these sensors have been mounted externally or partially externally to the tube. However, these configurations do not provide an aesthetically appealing appearance. Another common location to mount the sensor is at a base of the faucet. However, this location is prone to inadvertent activation by the user's movement in and around the basin.
A need exists for improved technology, including technology that may address the above described disadvantages.